The Exiles
by grand master pro
Summary: my 1st fanfic, just a generic one-shot about Yasuo and Riven


Yasuo awoke, the sun beaming through his window. It was a beautiful day and yasuo wanted to enjoy it. Luckily he had not gotten drunk the night before so a hangover wasn't a problem. Yasuo got up from his bed which wasn't very messy due to the fact he slept on his blanket. Yasuo decided to take a shower now to fully wake up. Yasuo took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and put on his usual attire, (classic skin yas) and headed out the door. Yasuo roamed the halls of the institute not going anywhere in particular. Yasuo wasn't hungry so going to the cafeteria was out. The eye of twilight, his followers, and other Ionians were in the training room. While walking throughout the institute the day seemed to get hotter and hotter so Yasuo finally decided he was going to take a dip in the pool. Yasuo started walking back to his room breaking sweat as he entered. Yasuo found his pair of swim trunks they were purple with badge and salmon flowers on them. Yasuo changed, grabbed a towel and headed out he didn't bother bringing his sword or a shirt it was too hot to carry anything around. Yasuo made it to the pool within five minutes, when he arrived he saw that a lot of champions had the same idea as him. The pool was reasonably filled with champions, as well as others just relaxing around the pool. Ahri, Diana, and Leona were tanning; all of the yordles besides Teemo were swimming with floaties which was pretty funny to watch, Renekton was yelling at them to stop running and the rest of the champions were in the deep end. Yasuo jumped right in, the water was cold but not freezing. Yasuo got out after about 30 minutes he didn't have any friends in the pool and it was too full to do laps he went back over to were his towel was laying on it; about 5 minutes later he noticed somebody setting up near him he looked up to see Riven. Yasuo liked riven she was a good friend they shared a very similar past. "Hey Riven, the heat get to you to"? "Yeah I could barely walk to the cafeteria with my regular clothes on". Riven dove in the pool; Yasuo sat up trying his hardest not to stare at Riven; he loved her he's been with women form every city but no women could ever compare to Riven in his mind; she was brave, intelligent, beautiful, and that's just some of the things he loves about her. Riven surfaced and started to float watching Yasuo she loved Yasuo or at least she thought she did in Noxus they didn't teach love. Riven got out of the pool and decided to lie down next to yasuo. "Well that was refreshing ". "I bet it was". It had gotten colder since the clouds had started to cover the sun and Yasuo grew bored of lying by the pool. "Riven would you like to go to the gardens with me, the pool's getting boring"? "Sure". "Let me change and I'll meet you at ur room". Riven and Yasuo left the pool heading to their rooms. Yasuo arrived at his room "you got this far Yasuo don't fuck it up now." Yasuo thought a loud while putting his usual clothes back on. Riven reached her door she walked in her room not sure why Yasuo would ask her on a date, if u could call a trip to the garden a date. Riven put on what she usually wore and walked outside. To her surprise yasuo was already there about to knock on the door. "Hi Yasuo". "Hello Riven, shall we go"? "Sure". "So yasuo did you have any matches today"? "No, I wasn't requested by any summoners today, what about you Riven"? "Yes two and I was viktorious in both of them". "I'm sure you were able to ryze to the occasion". "Yeah my efforts weren't in vayne but the wins weren't too significant". "Well I'm sure the loses were pretty sivir". They made more terrible jokes on their way to the gardens. They finally arrived at the gardens; they walked around at first just enjoying the scenery. Yasuo picked up a rose "Here Riven". "Thank you Yasuo". Riven's face turned slightly pink as she took the rose. Riven decided to break half the stem off of the rose and put it in her hair "How do I look"? "Beautiful". Riven was as red as a tomato she couldn't believe Yasuo just called her beautiful. Riven walked a few more steps before realizing Yasuo stopped "is something wrong Yasuo"? "Riven I've never said this before but I love you". Riven looked into Yasuo's eyes and started to cry "Riven are you okay ". He walked over to her and she clung to him. "I'm happy because I love you too". Riven rested her head on Yasuo's shoulder, he started to hug her and she felt happy, safe, loved. Riven looked up to Yasuo and he kissed her. The kiss felt like it lasted forever but it was merely 10 seconds. It was getting late and the sun was setting so Yasuo walked Riven over to a bench where they watched the sunset.

ure"ting boring"he pool' to thering under her towelced Riven shivering his towel was and


End file.
